Episode 2
The party was commissioned by Piersyn Dane to find his missing familiar, a pseudo dragon named Fellarr. Suspicious of Piersyn, the party decided to visit the tent where Fellarr and Piersyn last saw each other. While searching through Piersyn's tent at the carnival, Cade found some of Fellarr's treats, among other things. Finding nothing more of note, the party moved to investigate buildings in town which may have dark and quiet places. First stop was the stables, here they met Peter Blane, the Grinlok's adopted son. He was as helpful as a teenage boy could be and received a gold coin from Lilith for his troubles. Learning that the brewery's rat population is kept fairly well in check, the party decided to skip searching there and headed to the Sleepy Hollow Inn to ask around for potential places. Catching Paddy and his wife Mary in mid conversation, Nok-Nok interrupted them briefly. After a few moments of thought, Paddy pointed out two possible locations, the rafters in the barn and a cave by Crom lake which is used by the younger folks when they want some quite romantic time. With paddy not entirely sure of the exact location of the cave, he advised the party to seek out Jared Stonegill at the fishery and to say that they were sent by Paddy to obtain the caves location. The party decided to investigate the market first. The investigation was put on hold for a short while, whilst the members of the party did some shopping before heading up to the rafters. Nok-Nok cleared out the sweet and pastry stalls and had the goods sent to the Sleepy Hollow Inn. Dmitri bought a couple of bone ear jewelry and four days worth of fruits and vegetables respectively. This Cade had sent to the Sleepy Hollow Inn as well. Taman bought some tea and discovered some coffee for sale, which is quite a rare find. Zaren found the town herbalist Carden Noll and purchased some healing herbs. Lilith was unable to find any jewelry to her liking and Cade bought a alchemist kit. Paddy arrived at the barn in search of Nok-Nok, there was a lot of goods arriving at the inn and he was not sure what to do with all the goods. Nok-Nok informed him that the goods are to be taken to the rooms. Paddy left to perform the task requested by his guest. With the shopping done, the party started to investigate the barn for signs of Fellarr. Cade saw movement in the rafters and convinced that it was Fellarr employed some sneaky tactics to attempt to get closer without scaring Fellarr. He readied the treats as he moved along and as he got clear vision he saw that it was in fact a big dove nesting and not Fellarr. Frustrated he threw the treats he had readied at the dove, causing it to flutter startled about the rafters before coming to rest on it's nest again. With the rest of the barn cleared, the party decided to visit the fishery next to obtain information on the whereabouts of the cave. On reaching the fishery they found Jared Stonegill just returning from a morning fishing trip. Hearing that Paddy sent them, he immediately explained the way to the cave and the party also learned that it is called "Lovers Cove". The party immediately followed the directions and Cade moved twenty paces ahead to scout as they moved to the entrance of Lovers Cove. On reaching Lovers Cove, Cade waited for the rest of the party to catch up before moving in. Taman and Zaren waited near the entrance while the rest slowly made their way into the cave. With it being completely dark only a few feet in, Cade used his hooded lantern to provide some light. After a short while, Dimitri got tired of struggling to see and lit up a torch, lighting up the cave interior. Meanwhile movement as spotted near the cave entrance, but further investigation did not reveal what it was. With the cave lit up the party heard some movement towards the back of the cave. Nok-Nok and Cade moved in first with Lilith and Dimitri close behind. Dimitri decided to snuff his torch in favor of his two hand axes. Zaren moved in closer, but Taman stayed near the entrance in case it was Fellarr and he needed to stop him from escaping. As Nok-Nok and Cade rounded the corner, they saw Fellarr and at the same time Fellarr and the party was attacked. Startled, the party fought. Nok-Nok moved to protect Fellarr as Zaren and Dimitri took the worst of the damage. Taman rushed in to aid his companions. The party made quick work of the five shadowy creatures. With the attackers defeated, Nok-Nok and Cade went to work on convincing Fellarr they are not a threat. Fellarr however did not feel the same. It was only after Dimitri fed him the two rats in the cage and Zaren healed him that he realized they were there to help. Fellarr attempted to go to Dimitri who reacted very strangely to the motion, to which Fellarr replied by reaching out to Zaren. Zaren accepted and Fellarr climbed up his arm, wrapped his tail around Zaren's neck and fell rested on his shoulder. Whilst everyone was busy and distracted with Fellarr, Cade decided to unlock the little box he found in Piersyn's tent, revealing a large round ruby carefully placed in the box. Taman noticed him sliding something into his pocket and after a short interrogation decided against pursuing it further, at least for the moment. Following the slight interrogation, Cade moved towards the entrance of the cage where he stumbled on a mound in the mud. He reached down and to his surprise, he pulled out a key which he looked at briefly before stuffing it into his pocket. Discussions after revealed that these were creatures known as "Shadows". The party also knew that the weakened state of both Zaren and Dimitri would be resolved given enough time to rest. The party decided to leave the cave and after discussing weather they should return to Piersyn with Fellarr at all, they were reminded by Nok-Nok that the Black Shields name was at stake as he was a member. He convinced them to return to Piersyn to finish the job. As the party started back to town, Fellarr fell asleep on a weakened Zaren's shoulder. Previous episode: Episode 1 - Episode list: Campaign 1 - Next episode: Episode 3